Because
by EmilyGleekFreak
Summary: A weekend at the Lopez house. With Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

_"Why did Rachel settle for Finn? He's not good enough for her, and urgh Quinn is totally getting up all in her grill… she so fancies her. Anyway, I need her, it'll boost her cool factor at McKinley, and I'll get that hot Jew that I want, plus she's smaller than me, yeah… Rachel Berry. I'm about to make you mine."_

Santana walked past Rachel earlier that morning calling her 'Man Hands'. She didn't want to, who would? She's super hot. The feisty Latina decided that today would be the day that she would take her back to her large real-estate house for a little fun and games… well that's how Santana saw it.

"Berry, c'mere." Santana called out to Rachel from the back row of Glee club earning herself a few confused stares, she just blanked them out, however Rachel complied and walked over to the taller brunette,

"Yes Santana..."

"You're coming to my place tonight, got it?"

"W-What?"

"My house, you know the address."

"As much as I admire your enthusiasm over extra singing tuition for Glee Club, I don't really want to risk damaging my vocal chords for Nationals coming up, but I'm sure Mercedes or Quinn would be happy to help." She said turning to walk away before being spin back around with great force from a tug on the wrist.

"Hey, I never said I wanted singing lessons dwarf, I'm just alone tonight. Extra company y'know…"

"But Santana you despise me, every time you see me you verbally abuse me, calling me Berry, Man Hands, dwarf… My name's Rachel, but thanks for the offer."

"Oy!" The Latina had to stop the smaller showbiz star from getting away again; standing up this time she began explaining herself, "Look, Ber- Rachel, I like you ok? The only reason I call you those names is because it keeps up my cred. I wish we could be better friends but I would end up getting thrown in the dumpster or something tragic like that. Anyway, the point is, its Friday. I know Brittany would be my first choice normally but I want to get to know you better Rachel, and if it means sitting through a Broadway musical on DVD then… That's fine. Just please take me up on my offer. Wait ditch that, stay over for the weekend, my parents are out of town and we can come to school together on Monday. Please Rachel…"

For the first time in what seemed like forever Rachel Berry was speechless, "Ok, urm, I'll go home after school and get my things and then come over. Thanks Santana, do you, want to… sit at the front with me?"

Santana smiled, like properly, genuinely smiled, "Sure," they both made their way to the front of the room and sat down and despite all of the looks and the meaningless remarks, the two of them had a hell of a weekend coming up for them.

In the last part of Glee Club, Santana placed her arm around Rachel's lower back; this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group but because they had limbs and facial features that they wanted to keep, they decided to go with not saying anything at all. Rachel however felt confused about the new interaction between them and decided to speak up, "Urm, Santana…" she quietly said whist gesturing towards the contact.

"Oh, sorry, I just- never mind." The Latina removed her arm from behind the smaller brunette, only to have it placed back where it was by Rachel.

"No, I didn't mean… leave it there, its fine." The singer whispered, smiling. The school bell then rang, indicating the end of the day, Santana swiftly stood up, grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder, and she turned to Rachel abruptly to confirm the arrangements,

"So, you're going to go home first?" She asked, absent-mindedly playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Yeah, I won't be too long. Are, are you still sure about this Santana? I mean it's really not like you." Rachel asked, she still wasn't sure about it herself.

"Hey, don't mention it, I would appreciate the company anyway, do you need a ride to your place?"

"No, I'll be fine, but thanks all the same." The smaller brunette stood up and started packing her books into her bag.

"Ok, urm, be at mine at four? We could pick up a pizza if you want, or you could bring your own vegan stuff, I don't think I have any but we could buy some. I don't know what you like Berry- sorry _Rachel_. I'll even let you bring some DVD's just make sure you bring stuff that you like 'cause I'm sure that you won't be into my things." Santana said, watching the shorter girl bend over and come back up, placing her belongings into her school bag. Once she had finished she then stood up to meet the Latina, realising they were the only one's left in the choir room.

"Yeah, thanks Santana can I call you San? It seems more informal, I want you to know that I am not all 'Little Miss Posh Berry' you know, but I do appreciate you getting my name right, also I will bring some of my things and I could get us a pizza if you want on my way to your house." She said elegantly.

"Urgh, yeah that would be awesome. Now let's get going, I need to change." With that, the two made their way out of the choir room and started walking down the corridors of McKinley. Once they came to the end of the hallway, and they parted their separate ways, Santana started to make plans on what they could do.

_I don't want to come across too forward, but it would be weird if I didn't… I'm rubbish at that mushy stuff. What could happen if I said something wrong, ok let's just practise now, urm? "Hey Rach, I wanna fuck you so hard your legs fall off." No… "Hey Rachel, come in, or we could just do it on the porch, your choice." No… Urgh, I give up, I just have to tell her the normal way, ok, hear goes, "Hey Rachel, I think you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world, your voice is to die for and you have some gorgeous legs, I think your personality is adorable and I am starting to fall for you. You probably have already gathered that I am a lesbian but please, don't go, I want to at least be friends…" Yeah, that should do._

As Santana pulled up outside of her house she recapped on what she had planned: first hour or two, let her do what she wants and make her feel comfortable and at home, then turn on the charm, maybe add the odd flirt, finally, the seduction. Sorted.

* * *

><p>After a short hour there was a knock on Santana's door, the Latina hadn't been this excited since her parents had told her they were going out of town for the weekend, the freshly cleaned and dressed Santana made her way down the stairs and opened the front door.<p>

"Hey." Rachel said with a smile clutching a pizza box with what looked like a vegetarian pizza inside.

"Hey," Santana greeted with a matching smile, then she opened the door and let Rachel enter her house.

"Wow… I knew your family was rich, but this looks like some sort of a palace." The smaller girl said, as she walked further into the Lopez residence, placing the pizza down on a table.

"Thanks, I only just finished tidying it up, my family's not the tidiest." Santana said, shutting the door and following Rachel into the large living room.

"You know, you didn't have to tidy up for me Santana, I'm nothing special." Rachel smiled, and took a seat on the light brown couch, only to have Santana grab her arm.

"Shut up. Shut _up_ Rachel." Santana shouted, making the diva jump.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"No. You _are_ special. _I_ think you're special," The Latina stated, letting go of the other girl, "and I'm sorry for shouting." She whispered at the end.

"Well, urm thanks Santana." Rachel said, "And it's ok."

"Anyway, wanna eat?" Santana said, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Sure, I got the Vegan Pizza, do you mind?"

"Not at all, I need to try and get used to vegan food anyway." Santana said, making her way over to the table where the pizza was.

"Why's that?" She said, as she followed Santana, curious.

"I'm going to become one." Santana said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"What? Really?" Rachel giggled, excited because she was no longer going to be the only vegan at McKinley.

"Mmhm." The Latina merely said, making her way into the huge, modern kitchen with the pizza.

"You do know that it's not at all easy San."

"Yeah I know." She said, turning around to face the other girl.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"For you."

Rachel had had enough; she needed to know what game Santana was playing, and why? The school slut was being nice to her. The same slut who tossed Slushies in her face everyday for the past four years. Well Rachel Berry was going to find out, whether Santana liked it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review your thoughts.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_"You do know that it's not at all easy San."_

_"Yeah I know." She said, turning around to face the other girl._

_"Then why'd you do it?"_

_"For you."_

_Rachel had had enough; she needed to know what game Santana was playing, and why? The school slut was being nice to her. The same slut who tossed Slushies in her face everyday for the past four years. Well Rachel Berry was going to find out, whether Santana liked it or not._

Santana sighed, sensing the awkwardness, "Look, I'm sorry, I just- never mind." She said, getting some plates out of the cupboard.

"No go on." Rachel said, a little firmer than she had hoped,

"No Rachel, you don't need to know." She said, placing the plates down on the counter.

"Um, yeah I do, it's about me Santana, and therefore it's _my _business." Rachel demanded, walking towards Santana.

"No, you'll just freak out," the Latina said, grabbing the pizza box and placing several slices on her plate.

"What if I promise I won't?" the diva said gentler, as she got handed her plate also with pizza now on.

"You still would."

"Ok, fine, don't tell me now but if you don't tell me by tonight, I'm going home because as much as I enjoy your company you're making me feel uncomfortable." Rachel said.

Santana simply nodded in return and made her way back into her spacious living room, "Did you bring any DVDs?" she asked.

"No, sorry I forgot." Rachel said.

"Oh, ok, well after we've finished eating, we can go out and buy you some new ones." The Latina replied, sitting down on the large couch.

"Mmh, thanks but I'm ok." She said, sitting next to her and taking a bite of her pizza.

"Ok, well um, what do you normally do on a Friday night?" Santana asked.

"Nothing really, sing, rehearse, cook, that's basically it."

"What about when you put the weird things on your face and lie on your bed?" Santana pointed out.

"Oh, that, that's just meditation with some face mas- wait, how do you know that Santana?" Rachel said, panicking.

Shit, why did I say that? Way to keep it cool Lopez, I have to tell her… ok. "I'm going to tell you now,"

"Tell me what?" The smaller brunette said shakily.

"What you wanted to know in the kitchen,"

"O-Ok."

Santana took a little cough, remembering what she planned before, "Rachel, I um, I think that your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in the world and I think that your voice is so, so perfect and that your legs are, are so beautiful and you yourself is beautiful and adorable and the way that your nose crinkles and your eyebrows do that weird thing that they do is adorable, you're adorable and beautiful and um- gorgeous. I'm just gonna say it Rachel, I- um, I just, I love you."

Rachel put her plate on the table to the side of her and stared into space. _Did she just, did Santana just- no… yes, she did but no… she couldn't have I need to check. _"You love me?" she whispered, her voice cracking a little in the middle.

Santana nodded and whispered a tiny, "yes."

Rachel opened and closed her mouth, trying to speak but with no words actually coming out, finally she managed to put some speech together, "But you can't, this is a joke, a practical joke, Santana it's not funny." She said, turning to look at the brunette sitting next to her.

"It isn't a joke Rachel," Santana replied darkly and turning to make eye contact with Rachel.

"Well. I just I- Santana this isn't-" She was cut off by Santana's lips on hers, at first she was stiff but then she relaxed and pushed back, soon it became a small battle and it wasn't until Rachel pushed her tongue out, did Santana pull away.

"Do you believe me now?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded, muttering a "tease."

"I'm sorry what?" Santana said, smirking to herself.

Rachel smiled, and said louder, "tease."

"Oh really?" Santana flirted.

"Mhm, tease." Rachel replied, trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, then I guess you don't want me to do it again-"

"-I do." Rachel cut in.

Santana smiled, this was easier than she thought, "Ok, but first I need to ask you something."

Rachel nodded, "Anything."

"Do you have some sort of feelings for me?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's hard not to be attracted to Santana Lopez, I know I'm not 100% straight so I just- don't know."

Santana could work with that and she took that as a positive answer, "Ok," she said, "that's perfectly fine."

Rachel smiled and fiddled with her fingers, "So, can you kiss me again?"

Santana giggled and moved closer to Rachel, "Sure Rach." And with that, Santana kissed Rachel again, gentle but passionate, soft but hungrily, weak and strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry it's a short one but I have writers block. Again, reviews are always nice.<strong>


End file.
